


A Night Like This (Negan X Reader)

by MiyakoNanashi



Series: TWD IMAGINES (X READER) [6]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), F/M, Fingerfucking, Handcuffs, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Mild Smut, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyakoNanashi/pseuds/MiyakoNanashi
Summary: Only at that moment did you notice that your faces were very close. Almost to be touched. You were excited at that thought: His lips on yours... You started to blush and Negan noticed it immediately and smiled mischievously. You then turned around to the other side. The room was loaded with something. Something you could not explain...
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead) & You, Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: TWD IMAGINES (X READER) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895629
Kudos: 5





	A Night Like This (Negan X Reader)

Outside it was raining. The drops descended copious, fast and strong. Just as expected from a classic summer storm. Short but intense, even if that storm had been going on for quite a while. But all in all you were happy. It wasn’t raining for days and it was a relief for both of you, so you could supply yourselves with water. But you kept thinking if Dwight and Simon were okay. You had to split after you had simply no way out because of the walkers while you were on your first supply run with them and Negan. Simon, Dwight and everyone else had managed to get to the cars and escape. But Negan had stayed with you and you had fled into the woods, looking for shelter. After a couple of hours of walking you found an uninhabited place and took refuge in a house. It was a nice house all in all… The upstairs was unusable, so you had sealed it and moved the bed downstairs so you could sleep. Negan slept on the couch next to you. The provisions weren’t many, but you could get by. You took a few deep breaths keeping your eyes closed and you knew that continuing to think wouldn’t lead to anything good, so you tried to distract yourself by listening to the rain. The sound of the rain alternated with the roar of thunder that dominated the sky. At least for that night. Silence reigned inside, since Negan didn’t even want to talk to you. In fact, you had only talked about what was necessary from the day you joined the Saviors. Simply because it was Negan you didn’t really know anything about him. So you tried to start a conversation…

“Negan? Are you awake?" 

"Yeah." 

He had such a sad tone in his voice you didn’t know yet. Melancholic and nostalgic. You could not understand it.

"Negan?" 

"What?”

“Why do you sleep on the sofa?”

“Because I want.”

“But… The bed is big enough…”

You did not want to do anything with him. More or less. You had to admit he was incredibly sexy. But at that moment it wasn’t your first thought. You were sorry to see him so uncomfortable on that filthy sofa while you were feeling comfortable and warm. Then he turned around to you.

“Doll. I don’t think it’s the right time to fuck now." 

"I didn’t mean that! I just wanted to be kind.”

He smirked at that sentence and looked at you with his beautiful eyes. You felt frightened by that look, but also incredibly attracted. Like a moth towards the light. Suddenly he got up and joined you.

“Stop staring at me.”

“There isn’t only you in my thoughts you know? I was thinking about our situation if you don’t mind!”

“Sure.”

Only at that moment did you notice that your faces were very close. Almost to be touched. You were excited at that thought. His lips on yours… You started to blush and Negan noticed it immediately and smiled mischievously. You then turned around to the other side. The room was loaded with something. Something you could not explain. Electricity… Suddenly you felt Negan’s body against your back and his erection was pressing against you. This was a completely unexpected situation, while he whispered in your ear.

“I want to fuck you in this bed… Now.”

You turned around immediately to ask if it was a joke but he lay down on you. His hands blocked yours at the sides of your head.

“Good girl… Now shut up… You’ll like it.”

And his lips joined yours. His kisses were pure excitement. They were voracious, greedy and looking for lips to kiss. His tongue had crept into your mouth, searching for yours, when he found it they began an dance made of saliva and excitement, while his hands did not move and still blocked yours with strength and determination. His kisses were making you so excited, you wanted to touch him but he interrupted the kiss, looked at you, sat up above you and ordered: “Put your damn hands together.”

You obeyed without a word. Haunted and completely at the mercy of excitement. He took his belt, tied your hands and tied them to the bed rail. Now he could do whatever he wanted with you. You were his…

A cold shiver ran through your body while he began to take off your pants. The excitement kept growing and you couldn’t control yourself anymore. Then he insunuated himself between your legs and took your shirt off. 

Leaving you in intimate, he looked at you for a moment, as if he were enjoying the show. You did not have time to say any words because Negan began to kiss your neck. Gently biting it with his teeth, licking it and making you bask in the biggest excitement you’ve ever experienced. His hands, meanwhile, had freed your chest from the encumbrance of the bra with excitement and voracity. His eyes were literally burning with passion and excitement. Then he focused on your breasts, licking your nipples and making them harden. At that contact, you moaned loudly. Immediately afterwards, he felt his hand running down your stomach, up to the panties you wore, miraculously still in place, but not for long. He slipped them off gently and began to draw small circles on your clit with his thumb. At that gesture your body went haywire, then he put his fingers inside. That contact was so sudden that you screamed. But with pleasure rather than fright. Negan moved away from your nipples, hard and wet from his saliva and kissed you again while he slowly began to let his fingers go in and out. Your body obeyed and you were completely a slave to pleasure and began to moan loudly. Then, suddenly he stopped but before you could reply or protest for that abrupt interruption, his tongue was already in your mouth. Negan’s hands caressed your whole body, exploring and feeling it. You were a slave to pleasure, you could not oppose Negan and his voracity, his ability to make you excited just when he looked at you.

“Please Negan…”

Those words came out of your mouth even before you could think of them. But you wanted him. Now. In that exact moment. You wanted to feel him inside you. At a frenetic and ever-increasing pace.

“You want me to fuck you?”, he asked with a mischievious smile.

“Yes…" 

"Say it." 

"Please fuck me Negan…”

“You’re a good girl… Turn around.”

He got out of the bed and dropped his pants on the ground. Then he climbed back onto the bed, grabbed your hips as you turned around and went inside. With a sharp and decisive thrust he was inside of you. Holding on your elbows, you tried to go along with his movements. Almost without realizing it. Then he grabbed you by the hair and pulled your head back. He did not pull hard, in fact he was very delicate. The excitement was also taking possession of him and he started moving faster and harder. With every moan your excitement grew and his nails were digging into your flesh.

Negan wanted you as much as you wanted him. 

He was moving faster and faster and your hips were struggling to keep its pace. You felt the pleasure grow inside you and in that moment, you felt an incredible orgasm. A liberating climax. Then he came out of you and lay down on the bed. He looked at you, freed your hands and put his arm under you. You were overwhelmed by that contact and surprised by this night in general. 

“Why?”, you suddenly asked.

“It’s just sex… ‘Cause we’re trapped in this bullshit.”, he answered, but you knew that those words hid something else. You wanted to know if you were something more for him. So you looked at him and asked: “Will we do it again?”

“Maybe… But it will be better…”

It seemed like a promise and he was really thinking about it. This gave you a little comfort. At least it was enough to stay in his thoughts.

“You are important to me. I thought this made you understand, doll…”

“Stop kidding me.”, you answered as he looked at you and lay down on top of you. Negan kissed you passionately, then added: “If you think I’m freaking kidding you, then I guess I need to show you again…”, he finished the sentence with a smirk and started kissing you again.

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests for any TWD character & any ship.


End file.
